


home alone

by wintersoob



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: How do i tag tf, M/M, part 2 is coming soon idk, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoob/pseuds/wintersoob
Summary: soobin accidentally gets left alone during Christmas by his parents and his neighbor, yeonjun is there to make it alright.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 50





	home alone

**Author's Note:**

> hewooo here is part 1 of my home alone fic!! part 2 coming soon idk when thoooo hehehe btw i'm @choibeomz on twt and i /try/ to write aus sjdjssj
> 
> anyway, pls dont mind any errors ! i suck
> 
> hope u enjoy !

A faint knock was heard on his door and he responses with, "Come in."

"Soobin, are all of your things ready for our trip tomorrow?" His mom asks, peeking from outside. Soobin sits up straight, putting his controller aside. "Yes, mom." He says while rubbing his eyes, sleepily.

"Okay. Stop playing your video games and go to sleep. Our flight leaves at 8 am." His mother reminds and he rolls on his bed, "Yeah, yeah." 

As she closes the door and leaves, he peeks underneath his blanket and takes his controller to start playing again.

The next morning.

"Honey, is everything in the van already?" Mrs. Choi asks her husband. "Is everyone else in the car?" She adds another question. Mr. Choi groans and lazily does a head count, 1 for him, 1 for his wife, his 2 brothers, his 5 nephews and nieces, and accidentally counts the driver which he counted as his son, Soobin.

"Everyone's here, Honey!" Mr. Choi shouts and his wife comes running out the door, locking it and gets into the van they rented in going to the airport.

"This is gonna be our best Christmas yet." Mrs. Choi squeals out of delight. 

Or so they thought. 

  
-

Soobin groggily rubs his eyes as he starts to awaken. He yawns loudly and he felt it was enough to wake up his cat downstairs. 

His instinct was to check his phone for the time. 9:30 am. _Holy shit, wasn't our flight at 8 am sharp?!_

He gets out of bed and hurriedly wears his slippers. He runs downstairs almost slipping in the process. "Mom? Dad?" He shouts and his voice echoes throughout the house.

"Mom! Dad!" Still, he receives no answer. He runs upstairs again to their shared bedroom and to his dismay, it's empty. Empty and perfectly clean, well-arranged as if it were a hotel room.

"That's impossible!" They couldn't forget me, could they?" He frowns and stomps his way out of the room. He checked the garage next. It was closed and the car was in the driveway. He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest for he knew they rented a van instead.

He checked the basement and the attic. Still, no sign of his parents.

He shakes his head then proceeds to the kitchen to try and make breakfast for his self. "I can survive two weeks without them, right?" He asks himself and shrugs, already taking the pancake mix out of the box.

-

Frustrated, Soobin huffs as he sits down on the floor. He just made a mess of his kitchen. Pancake batter was all over the place. It clung to the walls of their beautifully crafted home. "I can't survive making breakfast and I have to for two weeks? I am gonna d-word!" He pouts, shoulders slumping.

"Unless," His eyes widen with gleam as he hurries upstairs to change his clothes, not bothering to clean up the mess he made yet.

After taking a quick shower and changing into a plain white shirt and a random pair of sweatpants he found, he checks outside his bedroom window and finds his neighbor across the street to be present.

"Thank goodness the Chois are not going out of town this year!" He says as he spies his neighbor out at the front yard, kicking snow at his little brother's face.

Soobin opens the window and shouts, "Hi, Yeonjun!" He waves with a huge smile on his face. Yeonjun who looks utterly confused at this moment just waves back at Soobin. _Isn't he supposed to be at the airport right now?_

He goes downstairs again and walks out to cross the street. "Hello!" Soobin greets Yeonjun once again. "Hi?" Yeonjun says, quite befuddled. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." the younger jokes, tapping the should of the boy infront of him as he giggles. "It's just that, aren't you uh supposed to be at the airport?" The older asks and Soobin sneered at the question addressed to him. "Looks like they left me home alone!"

"Can't you still catch up?"

"The plane already left like an hour ago."

"Oh."

And silence filled the gaps between them.

Yeonjun's little brother tugged the bottom hems of Soobin's shirt, pulling him to their front door. "Mine if I come in?" Soobin asks, turning his head around to look at Yeonjun. "Uh, go ahead." He scratches the back of his head as his neighbor gets inside their house.

The scent of maple syrup and pancakes filled the air, a sign that Yeonjun's mother had just finished cooking pancakes, something Soobin could not do. "I wish I could cook too." He whispers to himself. "What?" Yeonjun asks, curious as to what Soobin had just mumbled. "Nothing."

"Oh my!" Yeonjun's mother turned around, gasping and hurriedly walked to the other side of the room to hug the boy infront of her. "Soobinnie! It's been a while since you last visited!," patting his head, she says, "Aren't you-" Soobin giggles, "Mom and dad left me home."

"Oh, no.," She frowns and turns to his son, "Accompany him while his parents are gone, okay? Be nice!" Yeonjun scratches his head, nodding at his mom's words. "Feel free to come over anytime while they aren't here. Or even if they are here, you are always welcome at our lovely home." She says to Soobin while clutching her son's shoulders.

"Let's eat breakfast together."

-

"Thank you so much for the breakfast, Mrs. Choi! Your pancakes were incredible." Soobin steps out of the house, thanking his neighbor. She laughs, "Ey, it's nothing!"

"I'll be heading back now. Thank you once again." He does a small bow as a hint of gratitude and turns around to walk towards his home. "Leaving so early, hyung?" Yeonjun's younger brother speaks, pouting. Soobin walks toward the little boy, crouches and then pats his head, "I have to clean the house. I made a mess earlier trying to cook." He whispers the second sentence and the child giggles.

"If you want, you can come over later or I'll just go to you." He stands up, dusting off the snow that fell on his pants. "Okay!" the kid nods enthusiastically, showing a big thumbs up.

"See you later, Mrs. Choi! You too, kid. And Yeonjun!" He does finger guns as if his hands have a mind of their own and clicks his tongue. Yeonjun laughs at this gesture and Soobin notices, grinning at him.

As he turns around to go back to his messy home, he wonders why did that laugh pull his heart strings and _wow, was Yeonjun always that attractive?_

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! have a nice day and merry christmas! ^_^


End file.
